


i can't say where it is (but i know i'm going home)

by caughtinkhanded



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, anya and lexa are both dorks, but they're happier, i guess, mentions of Clexa, they're dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinkhanded/pseuds/caughtinkhanded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aden dropped to his knees. “I have failed you, Heda.” Then a hand gripped his arm and tugged him up. </p>
<p>“No, Aden, you have never failed me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't say where it is (but i know i'm going home)

**Author's Note:**

> so it's angsty, but you're going to be happy about it?? 
> 
> title comes from u2's walk on
> 
> also, i have not seen 309, nor do i plan to, just an fyi

Aden opened his eyes slowly, blinking quickly to adjust to the bright light above him. He shot up, twisting around. He was in the middle of the forest, but it was eerily quiet. There were no birds or animals. Just quiet.

 

He clambered to his feet, his head swiveling around.

 

“Hello, Aden.” A soft familiar voice said behind him.

 

Aden dropped to his knees. “I have failed you, Heda.” Then a hand gripped his arm and tugged him up.

 

Lexa hooked her fingers under his chin, lifting it until he was looking into her eyes. She looked softer somehow in death than she had in life. “No, Aden, you have never failed me.” Aden choked back a sob and Lexa pulled him into a hug. Aden gripped the back of her shirt tightly. “I am so, so proud of you. I never wanted this for you, Aden.” Hot tears burned down his cheeks, soaking into the soft material of Lexa’s shirt. “You were so brave.”

 

Finally, after some time, Aden pulled away from Lexa, his eyes red and aching. “What about my brothers and sisters? Where are they?”

 

“You are simply the first one here. They will be here soon.” Lexa brushed a thumb over Aden’s cheek, collecting the spare tears that rolled over his cheekbones. “Walk with me, Aden?”

 

“Of course, Heda.”

 

Lexa chuckled lightly. “I am not Heda anymore, Aden. Just Lexa.” Her words were tinged with such sadness that Aden’s heart ached. “Come on,” Lexa gestured towards the woods. Aden scurried after her, swiping at his cheeks again. “I am so sorry, Aden. I had hoped that you would follow me as Heda. But even then, I did not wish that for you.”

 

“You did not wish me to become Heda?”

 

“No, no. You would’ve been a wonderful Heda, the best there ever was.”

 

Aden stopped abruptly. “No, Lexa, you were the best Heda there ever will be. You created peace. You destroyed the Mountain.”

 

“Peace? I wish it was so easy as that, goufa. I have seen so much war and pain and suffering. And while there have been moments of peace, there is not peace on earth.” Lexa spoke softly.

 

“And what of Wanheda?”

 

“Clarke,” Lexa sighed softly, wringing her hands together, “Clarke is strong. I know she will survive.”

 

“I’m sorry we did not protect her.”

 

“It…It was selfish of me to give you that burden. I allowed my heart-“

 

“Lexa, if you don’t shut up, I will kill you again myself,” a new voice said from the trees just ahead. A blonde woman emerged from the trees, a bow slung over her shoulder. She promptly cuffed Lexa over the head. “Gods, it feels good to do that again.”

 

“Anya…” Lexa whined, swatting back at her mentor.

 

Aden stared at the two women who had been his teachers, slack-jawed. He bowed his head to the blonde, “General Anya, it is an honor to see you again.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Thanks, goufa. But we’re all dead. Is there much honor in death?” She shrugged a shoulder, elbowing Lexa in the ribs in response to the younger’s eye roll. “Come on, you like rabbit?”

 

“Not when you cook it, Anya.” Lexa commented as they followed Anya into a clearing.

 

“Fine then, you cook it, goufa.” Anya tossed a rabbit at Lexa. The rabbit caught Lexa mid-thigh and she barely managed to keep it from the ground.

 

“Fine.”

 

Aden stared in amazement. He had only ever seen Lexa like this once or twice when he was younger – happy and carefree. And Anya, Anya had always been the most terrifying of all his teachers. And here she was joking with Lexa.

 

“Where are we?”

 

“No clue.” Anya replied, handing a knife to Lexa. “I’ve been here a while. I hoped I wouldn’t see anybody else here for a while,” she admitted, her voice softer than Aden had ever heard. Lexa glanced up at this, swallowing hard.

 

“So it’s the afterlife?”

 

“It’s the City of Light.” Lexa interrupted, “In many ways, yes, Aden, it is the afterlife.”

 

Aden nodded, still trying to wrap his mind around the absurdity of the situation. He was brought out of his thoughts as Anya asked him in a solemn voice, “So, yongon, tell me about Lexa and the Skai gada.”

 

Aden’s cheeks flushed red, though not as red as Lexa’s he noted as he glanced over to her nervously. Anya nodded, one eyebrow lifting. “Uh, what do you mean?”

 

“Oh, this is good,” Anya laughed sharply. “Do you have them all trained so well?”

 

“Shof op, Anya.” Lexa growled.

 

“Hush, goufa. Now listen, Aden, I want to hear all about Heda and Wanheda.” Anya leaned forward, her elbows on her knees. “I’ve heard whispers about some.”

 

“How?” Lexa interjected sharply.

 

Anya shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t understand how this all works. I’m just here.” Lexa rolled her eyes irritably. “Don’t roll your eyes, goufa. They’ll get stuck. Now, you were saying?”

 

Aden began recounting his memories of the blonde, trying to ignore his irate mentor. As he spoke, his siblings began to trickle through the woods. Lexa greeted each one of them with a hug and soft words. Some were still crying, others had dried tears on their cheeks.

 

Soon, they were all seated around the fire, Anya and Lexa next to each other, watching the Nightbloods with soft smiles.

 

Anya leaned over to Lexa, whispering, “You stopped a war for a girl, Lexa?”

 

“Shof op, Anya,” Lexa hissed, knocking her shoulder into Anya’s.

 

“Nowe, goufa.”

 

Aden stared around at those around him and he felt so bittersweet and yet content. Their lives had been brutal and bloody, but now they had peace. It was a bloody peace, but it was peace nonetheless.

 

A branch cracked beyond the clearing and Anya was up quickly, dodging the children. Lexa followed after her, words failing her.

 

Lincoln stood at the edge of the clearing, his jaw tight and his eyes full of pain. Anya stopped in front of him, her arms crossing over her chest.

 

“You were, without a doubt, the worst scout I have ever commanded.” Anya drawled.

 

“It’s good to see you too, Anya.” With a hint of a smile, Anya held her arm out for Lincoln. “Heda,” he bowed his head towards Lexa.

 

“Lexa.” She replied, the corner of her mouth twitching up. “Come, join us.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> whipped this out really quick, so please forgive any errors
> 
> let me know what you thought below in the comments
> 
> if you need somebody to talk to, i'm always available @ jessivajones.tumblr.com
> 
> ste yuj,
> 
> ~ebh


End file.
